Tedeshi Hibiki
Tedeshi was the first to join the Rebelutionary Army stationed in Karakura Town, he is also one of the two Lieutenants. Appearance Tedeshi has purple hair and blue eyes, he is very skinny to the point that he only has 3% of actual body fat. When he was a member of squad 7 he wore a standard shinigami outfit, but sometime after he left the Soul Society he went to the world of the living and starts sporting a sleeveless black shirt with kanji on the back for 'Rock and Roll', and black pants along with tan timberlands. He also wears two black arm warmers that come up to his armpit. Personality He is a calm individual and will always complete any mission given to him without delay. Tedeshi is extremely loyal to those he considered worthy of his time. He has great instincts as he knows what people are after by just talking to them for a brief moment. He also has a strict honor code and will not fight an opponent when they are weak or injured by someone else. He is a bit afraid of fighting as he fears his own strength, he knows that he has to keep his power under control in order for him to win a fight fairly. Tedeshi dislikes roflstomping and pwning, he tries to perserve his opponents honor as best he can. History Tedeshi joined the Gotei 13 because he wanted to protect people. He graduated top of his class, and joined 7th Company. Soon after learning Shikai, he learned that he had an Inner Hollow. He confided this in his Captain, who kept it secret and tried to help Tedeshi. They grew very close as Tedeshi kept ranking up. Some time after Tedeshi became Vice, his Captain died in combat. His pain was so severe the Inner Hollow took control and rampaged. Central 46 would label him a case-1 target and exile him. A mysterious man found him later that night and offered to teach him control over his Inner Hollow. He also offered him a 'normal' life in the Human World. Tedeshi took him up on this offer and moved to Karakura Town. The mysterious man would later found the Rebelutionary Army Plot He makes his first appearance during the invasion of Soul Society, he and the other Rebulutionaries helped defeat the hollows. At a captain's meeting he and Jinsei revealed the new enemy that pose a huge threat to Soul Society and to the world of the living. He later meets up with Captain Igeku in Hueco Mundo, he decides to help him learn how to control his inner hollow. Tedeshi explains that if Igeku can't master his inner hollow he and the other rebulutionaries will kill him and if he escapes to the Soul Society then he will be dealt with by the other captains. Power and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tedeshi is a master at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his blade in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponent. His style highly resembles a mix of Kendo and old-school Knight-style fighting. Enhanced Durability'': ''Tadeshi has tanked Gillian-class Ceros unaware and not even blinked an eye. Immunity: Along with seemingly never getting sick, Tedeshi has a natural immunity to all poisons. Huge Spiritual Power: As a former Vice captain Tedeshi has a huge amount of spiritual pressure he can even make the strongest of opponents tremble with fear. His power has increase since she left Soul Society to the point where he can fight on even ground with Captain level opponents. Enhanced Strength: Tedeshi has shown his strength by stopping a speeding bus full of people to save a little girl who tripped on the street. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Tedeshi has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. Sonido Expert: Tedeshi is highly proficient in mobility. In battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Cero Expert: While hollowfyed, Tedeshi can charge a red Cero on his fingertip, then fire it by slashing his arm outward. Hakuda Expert: Tedeshi is a practioner of a branch of Karate called 'Royal Karate' which uses palm strikes and elbow strikes instead of punches. He has defeated several opponents using this skill, for example when defending several middle school kids from a martial arts gang he was able to take down their black belt level opponents without even trying. Zanpakuto Reizeshini: A poison-type Zanpakuto. Resembles a normal katana with a black hilt when sealed, a large double-edged broadsword stained with blood when released.' ' Shikai: With the release phrase, Fade to Black, Reizeshini! it takes its released form. There are small spikes on its handle, which suck on Tedeshi's blood and mix it with Reiatsu. This blood is then expelled onto the sword via miniscule pores. The blood it poisonous, it can either enter a bloodstream via cut or soak in through the skin. Weaker opponents will vaporize right away, some will have up to five minutes to treat or neutralize the poison. If Tedeshi dies or seals his sword again, the poison dissipates. If overused, Tedechi's zanpakuto will kill him due to blood loss. Crimson Wind: '''Tedeshi slashes at his opponent, the blood follows the direction and shape of the strike and becomes a ranged attack. It retains it's poisonous qualities and can melt through enery-based attack. It can also cut through inorganic physical things. '''Crimson Rain: '''Tedeshi lunges Reizeshini to the sky, and a small red vortex of Reiatsu appears. Poisonous blood rains down, with the same qualities as Crimson Slasher, but a bit weaker. It's very hard to dodge. '''Crimson Earthquake: A splash of red Reiatsu appears under his feet, and his opponent's. He then stabs Reizeshini into the ground and a blood-version of Reizeshini (still poisonous and just as solid as the real thing) comes up from the other splash. Hollowfication Tedeshi's hollow mask is an ovular mask with large white and purple swirls all focusing where his mouth would be. It has two eyeholes and no jaw. *'Power Augumentation' *'Speed Augumentation' *'Enhanced Durability/Hierro' *'Enhanced/Replenished Stamina' *'Cero - '''Tedeshi can charge a red Cero on his fingertip, then fire it by slashing his arm outward. **'Colors': Tedeshi has been shown to use all the Colors of the Rebelutionary Army: ***'Ruby': Tedeshi seemingly charges a bright orange Cero, but instead he fires a firey wave of Reiatsu. He can use this Color up to Level 5. ***'Sapphire': Tedeshi seemingly charges a bright blue Cero, but instead he fires an icy breeze of Reiatsu. He can use this Color up to Level 5. ***'Pearl': Tedeshi puts both hands together in front of his chest, thumbs touching, pinkies out. He seemingly charges up a whitish-blue Cero, but instead it fires as a vortex of white water. He can use this Color up to Level 3. ***'Amethyst': Tedeshi puts only his index and middle finger up, like a ninja hand sign. A purple Cero seemningly charges on his fingertips, but instead he slashes his arm outward and a purple line of Reiatsu cuts forward. He can use this Color up to Level 7. ***'Onyx': Tedeshi seemingly charges a black Cero in his palm, but then makes a fist and punches. A large black Cero-type blast is fired and absorbs al other energy-based attacks to add to it's own power. It solidifies upon command, crushing any weaker being. He can use this Color up to Level 4. ***'Emerald': Tedeshi places his palms out and a green aura of energy envelops them. A similar green aura envelops his target, and their wounds start to heal. Tedeshi can use this Color up to Level 3. ***'Diamond: Like Emerald, Tedeshi places his palms out. Only this time, his hands are covered in a silvery-like aura. The aura then expands and solidifies, becoming a sort of mirror. And energy-based attacks that hit this mirror will be reflected back to the user. Tedeshi can use this Color up to Level 3. **'''Gran Rey Cero: After cutting his hand with his Zanpakuto, Tedechi can fire a red super-Cero. If he uses this while in Shikai, it gains poisonous qualities. Relationships Anamaru Uramana - Like all Rebelutionaries, views her and Central 46 as the enemy. Jinsei Tenshi - His partner Trivia **He practices sword fighting every day. **He owns a Bakery in Karakura Town called 'A Midday Outing' Quotes